


Денек в Дерри // Derry Days

by Flight_of_fancy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_of_fancy/pseuds/Flight_of_fancy
Summary: Летом 1957 Бобби Нюьби встречает клоуна в Дерри (или Боб опустил пару деталей, рассказывая Уиллу свою историю).





	Денек в Дерри // Derry Days

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Derry Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779868) by [Origamidragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons). 



> Переведено для WTF Kombat 2018

В цирке было _громко_. Эта мысль крутится в голове маленького Бобби Ньюби, заслоняя все остальное, как музыка на поцарапанной пластинке. В Хокинсе никогда не бывало так громко; деревья вокруг будто заглушали городской шум.

Дерри совсем другой: во-первых, вполовину протяженнее Хокинса, и людей здесь проживает втрое больше. Со всех сторон шум и свет – невероятно захватывающее зрелище. Именно поэтому мама Бобби еле-еле согласилась отпустить его в цирк.

– За последние несколько месяцев в Дерри произошло несколько исчезновений детей, – говорила она, присев перед ним на колено и положив руки на его плечи, там самым заставляя смотреть в глаза. Со сжатыми губами и нахмуренным лбом она никогда до этого на памяти Бобби не выглядела такой серьезной. – Мы не пошли бы совсем, принимай решение только я, но твой папа планировал эту поездку месяцами, и ничто на свете не заставит его передумать. Поэтому правила: не говорить с незнакомцами, быть только в людных местах и недалеко от меня, а если кто-то попытается с тобой заговорить или заставить пойти куда-то, _немедленно_ прийти ко мне.

Это напутствие испортило весь восторг Бобби от посещения родного города отца, но сейчас, в цирке, все мамины предупреждения казались далекими и неважными, особенно на фоне висящего в воздухе масляного запаха торта «Муравейник» и попкорна, или кучки накопленных четвертаков в его кармане. С улыбкой от уха до уха Бобби встал в очередь на колесо обозрения. Он ни разу до этого на нем не катался, но слышал, что с вершины можно увидеть всю страну. Он, конечно, знал, что это не правда (не просто так же его прозвали Головастым Бобом, и ему нравилось это прозвище, хоть и дано оно было издевки ради), но надеялся, что и правда сможет увидеть находящееся далеко-далеко.

И когда он задрал голову в попытке разглядеть верхушку колеса, на его плечо опустилась рука. Бобби вздрогнул, застигнутый врасплох, и обернулся к…  
… клоуну?

Высоченному клоуну. Бобби и так-то всегда был намного ниже большинства детей, но этот клоун был выше даже его папы, а тот был самым высоким из знакомых Бобби людей. Ему вновь пришлось задрать голову, чтобы разглядеть лицо незнакомца.

На мгновение глаза клоуна показались Бобби пустыми и серебряными, совсем как блестящие четвертаки, но, видимо, лишь из-за отблесков ламп колеса обозрения, потому что стоило только мальчику моргнуть, как они стали голубыми. Теплыми, дружелюбными голубыми глазами.

Бобби немного расслабился, хотя сердце в груди все еще стучало отчаянно быстро от недавнего испуга. Всего лишь клоун; им и циркачам здесь самое место. Совсем ничего страшного.

Клоун улыбнулся, сверкнув идеально белыми зубами, и на секунду показалось, что их слишком много. В той руке, что не лежала тяжело у Бобби на плече, клоун держал связку воздушных шариков, целую кучу и совершенно разных цветов. Мальчик чуть прищурился, чтобы разглядеть надпись на них, гласившую «Я <3 ДЕРРИ».

– Привееетик, Бобби, – сказал клоун. Голос казался чуть высоковат и неподходящим для такого высокого мужчины, и мальчик хихикнул, не сдержавшись. – Хочешь шарик?

Бобби привстал на цыпочки, разглядывая разноцветную связку, и потянулся к карману за своими драгоценными четвертаками.

– Мама сказала мне не говорить с незнакомцами.

– О, так я же совсем не незнакомец! Я… ммм, я мистер Балдо! Видишь, теперь я точно совсем не незнакомец! – Он горделиво протянул связку шариков. – Какой цвет предпочитаешь, Бобби?

Бобби в задумчивости закусил губу, уставившись на шарики, и совсем не заметил как клоун облизнул губы языком, чуть более длинным и красным, чем положено.

– Эм… голубой?

– Голубой! – произнесенное высоким странным голосом клоуна слово будто развалилось на две части: « _галу-бооой!_ ». – Голубой шарик для Бобби!

Мальчику даже не пришло в голову спросить, откуда клоун знает его имя. Он потянулся к предложенному шарику, но клоун отвел руку назад за мгновение до того, как пальцы мальчика сомкнулись вокруг ленточки. Бобби нахмурился, недоумевая.

– Знаешь, Бобби, – сказал клоун, перекатывая его имя во рту, будто камешки, – а ты выглядишь умным малым.

– Наверное, – ответил мальчик, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу. – Пара ребят в школе зовут меня Головастым Бобом.

Клоун расхохотался; это был совсем не милый смех, ничуть не похожий на тот, каким обычно смеялась его мама, когда Бобби рассказывал о школе. Больше походило на потрескивающее карканье ворон, раздающееся из ветвей за окнами дома.

– Головастый Боб! Уморительно! Что ж, Бобби, раз ты действительно умный малый, скажи-ка, очередь на колесо обозрения ведь очень длинная, да?

Бобби, который в принципе не привык видеть такое большое скопление людей в одном месте вне зависимости от обстоятельств, и уж точно впервые в жизни видел такую толпу, задумчиво посмотрел на очередь. Выглядела она действительно длинной.

– Думаю, да.

– Ага! Знаешь, есть еще одна такая карусель с другой стороны парка; она называется, хех, «Волчок»! Намного веселее, чем старое ржавое колесо обозрения, и там вообще никогда очередей не бывает.

Бобби нахмурился. Очередь и правда выглядела впечатляюще длинной, настолько, что у него были все шансы не попасть на карусель до темноты, а ведь ему еще нужно будет успеть вернуться в отель до того, как мама начнет волноваться.

– Я провожу, – клоун приглашающе протянул затянутую в перчатку руку.

Его глаза были очень-очень голубые. Мальчик потянулся…

– « _Бобби, что я тебе говорила насчет разговоров с незнакомцами!_ »  
Голос мамы настиг его, заставляя отдернуть руку, но мальчик не обернулся к ней сразу же. Вместо этого он продолжал смотреть клоуну в лицо, поэтому увидел момент, когда то начало меняться.

На какое-то мгновение Бобби даже подумал, что перед ним другой человек. На его лице было слишком много зубов, выступающих изо рта и втягивающихся обратно, как у миноги, а глаза были серебряные, и он рычал.

А затем перед ним снова оказался просто клоун, и Бобби на трясущихся ногах начал медленно пятиться в сторону матери.

– _Помеха_ , – прорычал клоун и помахал ему вслед. – Увидимся, Бобби.

И он исчез, а Бобби уже отчаянно обнимала мама.

– Мам? – пробормотал мальчик ей в плечо. – Я хочу домой, прямо сейчас.

Тридцать лет спустя он вспоминает это _открывающееся_ лицо, смертельно острые зубы, раскрывающиеся все больше, больше и больше, как у миноги, глядя в глотку монстру за мгновение до того, как его мир меркнет.

_Увидимся, Бобби._


End file.
